


Dreamless

by That_Marsh_Fellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - "Shatterpoint" events never happened, Eeth Koth Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of violence (a bit), OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s02e09 Grievous Intrigue, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: После плена в системе Салукемай мастера Кота мучают кошмары, но магистр Винду здесь, чтобы его утешить.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/Mace Windu (one-sided; mentions), Eeth Koth/Mace Windu
Kudos: 7





	Dreamless

Ещё никогда он не торопился домой так отчаянно. Отчёты рыцарей со всех уголков галактики, сводки успехов армии Республики на дальних рубежах за прошедшие несколько дней, затянувшееся практически на два часа дольше положенного заседание Совета из-за перебоев со связью у двух мастеров, занимавшихся организацией диверсии на далёкой ледяной луне сепаратистов, — всё это мелькало перед глазами такой плотной чередой необходимых подписей, комментариев, планов, что Винду даже не запомнил, как сумел добраться до квартиры. Наконец он закрыл за собой входную дверь, сбрасывая массивные кожаные сапоги и оставляя плащ на вешалке в прихожей. Взгляд упал на женские сапожки, аккуратно прислонённые к тумбочке.

— Депа! — тихо позвал он, зная, кому принадлежала эта обувь.

Чалактанка, чем-то зашуршав со стороны кухни, на секунду выглянула из-за угла, тряхнув заплетёнными в два тугих кольца косами. Она приложила палец к губам и жестом поманила магистра к себе.

— Я вернулся так быстро, как только смог. В последнее время дел в Храме, требующих моего обязательного присутствия как магистра Ордена, заметно прибавилось, — прошептал Винду, присаживаясь на край кухонного диванчика. — Извини, что задержался, Депа. И спасибо, что согласилась побыть с ним подольше, пока я заканчивал с документацией.

— Не извиняйтесь, учитель, — девушка улыбнулась, ставя на стол перед коруном кружку его привычного свежесваренного кафа, на что тот молча благодарно кивнул. — Иит мне почти как родной брат, и я с радостью сделаю то, что в моих силах, чтобы ему помочь.

— Что бы я без тебя делал… — Винду на секунду сжал ладонь своей ученицы в своей. — Как он?

— Он наконец задремал с полчаса назад, — чалактанка сцепила руки под грудью, заметно смутившись. — Учитель, я перепробовала всё, что можно! Но мне так и не удалось избавить его от кошмаров. Он засыпает, но тут же просыпается снова, а в глазах — потерянность, неподдельный ужас… Мне больно видеть его в таком состоянии, и осознавать, что мои познания Силы бесполезны!

— Не расстраивайся, Депа. Целитель Пикллим сказал, что мы должны быть терпеливыми.

— Я знаю, но…

Корун пригубил свой каф и поднял глаза на девушку.

— Со временем ему станет лучше. И мы должны дать ему это время. Ты знаешь, я как никто другой хотел бы, чтобы ничего этого никогда бы не случалось с Иитом вовсе — но, увы, прошлого не изменить. Поэтому нам остаётся лишь положиться на волю Силы.

Магистр вздохнул, с такой тоской смотря в свою почти нетронутую кружку, что Депа не выдержала и, подчиняясь охватившему её порыву, сделала шаг ближе, наклоняясь к столу и обнимая коруна. Винду приобнял девушку за плечо в ответ, без лишних, ненужных слов молча разделяя с ней их общие тревогу и сожаление.

Депа знала о природе отношений между её учителем и мастером Котом. Знала с самого начала, потому что связь мастера и ученика, которая тогда соединяла её с Винду, сразу же выдала коруна с головой, не смотря на все его хвалёные ментальные щиты. Однако, она никогда не осуждала их. Так уж вышло, что своего мастера она любила больше, чем Кодекс — и поэтому она стала для них с Иитом надёжной поддержкой, помогая скрывать нежные чувства двух членов Высшего Совета друг к другу от остального мира.

Со временем чалактанка познакомилась поближе и с самим избранником её учителя. Иит оказался открытым, весёлым и довольно милым иридонийским забраком с вечно сияющими какой-то своей особой, внутренней улыбкой карими глазами. Депа сначала думала, что, не смотря на своё обещание коруну, никогда не сможет понять, как мог магистр Ордена предпочесть кого-то так высоко ценимому им Кодексу. Однако, когда она увидела Иита Кота, когда она провела с ним чуть больше времени, когда, сама того не замечая, впервые заливисто рассмеялась над его шутками и заключила забрака в свои дружеские объятья, — Депа решила, что Винду сделал единственный правильный выбор из всех десяти тысяч членов Ордена.

Отходчивый, лёгкий характер забрака ненавязчиво вплетался в более суровую, сдержанную натуру коруна, в нужных моментах осаждая резкости магистра или наоборот, набираясь от него чуть больше уверенности и твёрдости для самого себя. А вечная потребность Иита в тактильных контактах — хватание за руки во время разговора, жестикулирование, стискивание плеча или другие подобные вещи — помогала раскрепощать замкнутого, вечно настороженного по отношению к любым лишним касаниям Винду. Забрак был тем, кто идеально подходил её наставнику, и Депа смогла для себя это признать. С тех пор собственные отношения девушки с Иитом перерастали во всё более крепкую дружбу, сплочённую одной общей целью — счастьем магистра.

— Я оставила вам ужин в холодильнике, мастер, — чалактанка, вздохнув, поднялась. — Боюсь, юный Калеб уже ждет меня.

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз, — Винду тоже встал, чтобы проводить её. — Уверен, скоро всё наладится.

***

Магнитный замок двери тихо щёлкнул, пропуская темнокожего мужчину внутрь. Жалюзи на большом панорамном окне были слегка прикрыты заботливой рукой Депы, но полумрак всё равно рассеивался дымчато-бледным уличным светом, пробиравшимся сквозь щели между пластинами. Большую часть комнаты занимала широкая кровать, обычно идеально убранная любившим порядок магистром. Однако сейчас постель была смята завернувшимся в тонкое одеяло забраком, — после Салукемая Винду настоял на том, что ему нужно держать Иита рядом с собой, и поэтому две последние недели джедай фактически не покидал его квартиры.

Депа сказала, что забрак дремал — но на самом деле корун легко почувствовал, что это не так. Иит мог хорошо притворяться, но провести связь обряда Верности невозможно. Винду даже не надо было особо напрягаться — Сила между ними буквально дрожала тонкими всхлипывающими волнами, обволакивая магистра с головы до ног. Джедай покачал головой и подошёл ближе, на ходу снимая верхнюю одежду и вешая её на стул рядом с кроватью. Оставшись в одной лёгкой тунике и простых светлых штанах, он устроился на пустой половине кровати, легонько дотронувшись до плеча так и не пошевелившегося забрака.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Голова Иита оторвалась от подушки, и он перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы встретиться взглядом с коруном.

— Нет. Я и не пытался убедить в этом тебя, Мейс.

Голос забрака был едва ли громче шороха бумаги. Он неуверенно попытался приподняться на руках, и Винду поддержал его за локоть, помогая принять полусидячее положение.

— Тише-тише, осторожно, — корун заботливо откинул с его лба разметавшуюся черную прядь и понимающе кивнул. — Ты хотел успокоить Депу?

— Да. Она так старалась. Я хотел, чтобы ей не было так грустно, что у неё ничего не получилось.

— Но тебя всё так и мучают кошмары?

Иит только молча кивнул, отводя взгляд и пряча лицо в волосах. Ему было тяжело признавать, что он, когда-то бесстрашный и храбрый генерал Великой Армии Республики вдруг оказался не лучше жалкой безделушки, никуда не годной в своей унизительной слабости. Даже сейчас он чувствовал, как начинают потихоньку дрожать руки, на которые он опирался — слабак, просто слабак! Забрак всхлипнул и отпрянул прочь, пряча лицо в ладонях.

_«Ожоги и другие физические повреждения мы залечили. Но ментальное здоровье мастера Кота всё ещё находится в весьма уязвимом положении, — говорил темнокожему магистру Пикллим, целитель-х’немте, опустив свой длинный, похожий на клюв, нос. — Мы предполагаем, что длительное использование Круциторна хотя и спасло мастеру Коту жизнь, теперь оказывает обратный эффект — его сознание крайне уязвимо к любым эмоциям. Включая всё то, что он подавлял, будучи в плену. Страх, боль, отчаяние — это всё возвращается бумерангом, понимаете? Джедаи…»_

Кулаки Винду сжались сами собой. Гривус… Этот монстр… Даже для самого стойкого джедая мужественно переносить постоянные удары электрическим током больше суток подряд — задача на грани невозможного. А мастер Кот — его милый Иит — находился в плену у безжалостного сепаратистского генерала почти четыре стандартных оборота, прежде чем Кеноби, Галлия и Скайуокер выручили несчастного.

Сколько раз корун жалел, что не смог отправиться с ними, сколько раз он думал, что лучше бы он бросил всё и не отпустил Иита одного изначально — но каждый раз одёргивал себя, понимая, что он никогда бы так не поступил. Стиснув зубы, коруну пришлось смириться с тем, что прямо у него на глазах, на багровевшей голограмме, Гривус заявлял о своём намерении уничтожить всех членов Ордена, держа за горло молодого мужчину-забрака, судорожного хрипящего от нехватки воздуха.

Привязанности были запрещены — как и стремления ставить личное в приоритет нуждам Ордена, особенно в военное время. Винду прекрасно понимал, почему они были запрещены, и никогда не думал идти открыто против Кодекса. Но привязанность к Ииту всё равно была сильной — сильнее, чем мог бы предполагать хоть кто-либо. Он искренне любил его. И именно поэтому корун тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные воспоминания. Гривус ещё ответит за все совершённые им преступления. Сейчас главным был не этот ужасный киборг — а его драгоценный Иит. Бледный, осунувшийся, но от того только сильнее переполнявший сердце магистра болезненно-щемящей нежностью к себе.

— Чш-ш-ш, всё в порядке, всё хорошо, — Винду потянулся вперед, аккуратно отнимая руки забрака от его лица, чтобы заглянуть в помутневшие серебристо-карие глаза своего возлюбленного. — Я с тобой. Я защищу тебя. Что бы не случилось. Больше я никому и никогда не дам тебя в обиду.

Он прикоснулся губами ко лбу иридонца, между его небольших рожек, а затем успокаивающе погладил пальцами скулы джедая, вдоль тёмно-фиолетовых линий татуировки, отмечая, как резко заострились черты его когда-то по-детски мило округлого лица.

— Мейс, — ладонь Иита слабо легла поверх левой кисти коруна. — Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Забрак долго смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, словно пытался навечно отпечатать его обещание в своей памяти. А затем он слегка подался вперед, накрывая с готовностью приоткрывшиеся губы магистра своими.

— Тогда останься сегодня со мной.

***

Иит показался коруну совсем хрупким и невесомым, когда он подхватил его на руки, усаживая к себе на колени. Забрак был в одной просторной тонкой сорочке, которая широкими белыми складками ниспадала с его узких плеч, что странным образом только усиливало сходство иридонца с какой-то красивой, старинной, диковинной куклой. Такую хотелось спрятать ото всех, оберегать, чтобы ни один волос не упал с её прелестной головы.

Философия джедаев предполагала отсутствие таких понятий как «своё» и «чужое». Члены Ордена считались друг другу братьями, зарплаты джедаям выплачивались сравнительно небольшие, только на необходимые продукты и транспортные расходы — всё остальное спонсировалось Республикой, включая оплату жилья и его мебелировку, в общем, создавались все необходимые условия для процветания идей равенства, полного товарищества и отсутствия привязанностей. Магистр, впрочем, никогда и не считал себя собственником — особенно после того, как гранд-мастер Йода в далёком-далёком детстве преподал ещё лежавшему в колыбельке коруну его первый жестокий урок реальности.

Сломанная гранд-мастером погремушка, как тогда казалось Винду, навсегда отучила его привязываться к чему-либо — или к кому-либо — но впоследствии Сила, видимо, решила, что одного урока Йоды ему не достаточно. Был его первый ученик, забавно-серьёзный парнишка со светлым ёжиком на голове, с треском проваливший испытание духа. Была Депа, которая часто заставляла магистра с неподдельным волнением смотреть ей вслед, гадая, правильно ли он сделал, открыв ей секреты Ваапада. Меч чалактанки, раньше задорно трещавший в спаррингах ярко-голубым лезвием, теперь будто бы едва уловимо темнел и розовел по краям луча. Был, наконец, и сам Иит, к которому корун, не смотря на увещевающие слова Йоды, безнадёжно привязался. И теперь, смотря на уставшего, разбитого войной забрака, он не мог не сравнивать своего любимого всё с той же злосчастной погремушкой.

Винду стиснул забрака в своих объятьях, находя губами тоненькую пульсирующую жилку на его шее, прижимаясь к ней, легонько втягивая светло-кофейную кожу и слегка прикусывая, со странным чувством удовлетворения наблюдая, как на ней остаются отметины. Раньше они делали это более осторожно, в силу привычки, выработавшейся после нескольких первых ночей в объятьях друг друга — оказалось, скрывать засосы и следы зубов в условиях напряжённых джедайских будней было довольно трудно. Но сейчас, сейчас, когда коруна так поразило внезапно всплывшее детское воспоминание, он только глухо заворчал, оставляя ещё один темнеющий след, затем ещё и ещё, спускаясь с поцелуями-укусами ниже, прихватывая участок кожи над острой ключицей, выглядывающей из-под ворота сорочки.

«Моё!» — рычало подсознание, охваченное тем лихорадочным возбуждением, какое испытывает самка лозной кошки, чьё гнездо вдруг оказалось на пути всесметающих траводавов. Траводавы своими толстыми массивными лапами могли просто переломать кошке хребет, даже не заметив её, но она всё равно бы до последнего грозно скалилась, вздыбив загривок — прикрывала своих пищащих котят. Сила тоже трещала падающими деревьями и рвущимися нитями лиан, неумолимо, как траводав, надвигаясь на Мейса и грозя смять коруна в своих тисках, пережевать и выплюнуть, не оставив ни единого шанса — но он не делал попыток бежать, только крепче обнимая трепещущего Иита и с вызовом поднимая подбородок. Гордая лозная кошка. Гордый корун.

— Моё, — повторил джедай, осыпая торопливыми, сбивчивыми, горячечными поцелуями щеки, нос, виски забрака — всё, до чего только мог дотянуться.

От волос Иита, собранных в один небрежный пучок на затылке, пахло чем-то неуловимо-сладким, как карамельный пудинг в столовой Храма. Магистр потянулся рукой к узелкам сложной резинки, распуская всю эту пышную иссиня-чёрную гриву, зарываясь в неё пальцами и в очередной раз шёпотом восхищаясь тяжёлой, приятной мягкостью. Проследив двумя пальцами одну из прядок вдоль позвоночника забрака, Винду с лёгким удивлением отметил, что его волосы отросли почти на пол-ладони. И тут же пожалел, что из-за войны они стали гораздо реже видеться — раньше он никогда бы не упустил такой очевидный факт.

Последнее корун, видимо забывшись, произнёс вслух — потому что Иит, фыркнув, в свою очередь нежно прихватил зубами мочку его уха, не давая отвлекаться на другие мысли. Движения забрака были гораздо более вкрадчивыми и скромными, чем уверенные и настойчивые ласки Винду, но эти практически невесомые и мягкие прикосновения наоборот, сильнее распаляли желание доказать всем ополчившимся на них неведомым силам, что никакие невзгоды не смогут отобрать у коруна его возлюбленного.

Горячее ощущение чужого тела на своих коленях постепенно перерастало из приятного в возбуждающее, особенно после того, как Иит слегка сдвинулся вперёд и вправо, потираясь пахом о его бедро, и Винду вдруг со всей ясностью осознал, что никакого белья на забраке не было и в помине. Любопытствующая ладонь коруна тут же слегка сжала складки ткани там, где подол сорочки уже стал влажным, и пару раз скользнула вдоль. Иит шумно выдохнул и вцепился в плечи магистра.

— Дразнишь… — с ноткой шутливого недовольства прошелестел он.

— Терпи. Терпение — благодетель джедая, — назидательно отозвался Винду, смыкая пальцы чуть плотнее.

Шероховатая, но приятная текстура ткани вкупе с размеренными поглаживаниями ощущалась неплохо. Иит зажмурился, как сытый домашний фелинкс, и неторопливо повел тазом навстречу ласкающей его руке, в то время как его собственные ладони потянули на себя пояс коруна.

Справившись с этой полоской ткани и откинув её не глядя куда-то в сторону, забрак распахнул тунику магистра, и его потухшие глаза наконец сверкнули прежней живой искоркой, когда он очертил кончиками пальцев идеальный рельеф напрягшихся под его прикосновениями грудных мышц.

— Всё такой же, — Иит провёл указательным пальцем вдоль кубиков пресса. — Красивый.

Он вычертил какой-то сложный завиток поперёк тёмного плоского живота и вдруг метнулся вверх, царапнув ногтями бусинку соска. Корун невольно вздрогнул — Иит тихо рассмеялся, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной свободной кисти.

— И всё такой же чувствительный.

— Ты застал меня врасплох! — притворно возмутился Винду. — Это не считается.

— Я тебя «застаю врасплох» каждый криффов раз, — снова прыснул забрак. — И каждый раз ты пытаешься нелепо оправдаться.

— Как всё ещё действующий магистр Ордена, мой дорогой, я должен поддерживать свой образ, — корун вытянул шею, чтобы оставить игривый поцелуй на кончике его носа. — А ещё, раз ты такой умный, ты должен знать, что вся эта болтовня — лишь предлог, чтобы отвлечь…

Забрак удивлённо моргнул, запоздало начиная что-то осознавать, но не успел — левая рука магистра плотно обняла его спину, а правая легла на затылок. В следующую секунду иридонец уже стремительно терял равновесие, оказываясь распростёртым под нависшим сверху с победной улыбкой на губах Винду.

— …и показать, что Вам стоит освежить Ваши познания в моих тактиках, мастер консул.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, — Иит тепло улыбнулся, блуждая взглядом по обнажённой груди коруна. — Всегда ты выходишь победителем, Мейс. Даже в постели.

— И по традиции Ордена, я должен поблагодарить проигравшего партнера за хороший поединок.

Иит насмешливо фыркнул было сквозь зубы на словах «хороший поединок» — ну да, поединок, длившийся целых три секунды, — но Винду уже опустил голову, утягивая его в очередной долгий, ищущий поцелуй, словно жадно сминая мягкие кремовые губы забрака, магистр пытался силой выдернуть из него все тревоги, все кошмары, так непозволительно долго одолевавшие младшего джедая.

— Мейс… — только и смог произнести тот в ответ, успевая лишь покорно отвечать на поцелуй, робко проходясь языком вдоль верхнего неба.

Воздуха не хватало уже давно, но корун отстранился только тогда, когда глаза заслезились настолько, что стало невозможно что-либо видеть вообще. Сморгнув влагу с ресниц, Винду ненадолго распрямился, чтобы сбросить давно мешавшую тунику, мимолетно демонстрируя собственную эрекцию, натягивавшую ткань штанов, и положил руки на край подола чужой сорочки.

Забрак кивнул, без слов понимая задаваемый магистром вопрос. Корун всегда был крайне чуток к малейшим желаниям партнера. Получив одобрение, джедай одним уверенным движением задрал ночную рубашку до середины груди, а затем таким же коротким жестом, но уже помогая себе ещё и Силой — Иит почувствовал эту короткую волну напряжения, глухо задребежавшую, как струна — снял её полностью со своего возлюбленного.

Иит Кот и в мирное время не был обычным забраком. Забраки всегда отличались крепким телосложением и широким разлётом конечностей — а он казался лёгким и гибким, как тонкая тростинка на берегу топкого болота. Мейс не раз восхищался тем, как непринуждённо Иит скользил по полу тренировочного зала, повторяя одно за другим блокирующие ката Соресу — словно он и не сражался вовсе, а двигался в такт какому-то ему одному слышимому ритму затейливого танца. Но прошедшие полтора года войны оставили свой неизгладимый отпечаток — плавные изгибы сменились настороженной угловатостью, а гладкую кожу украсил не один боевой шрам.

Горячие, успокаивающе-нежные ладони Винду скользили вдоль измученного тела мастера-джедая, по просьбе коруна перевернувшегося на живот. Светлые пятна густой сетью покрывали всю его спину — залеченные бактой, но всё же заметные следы ожогов электрическим током. Нескольких, самых крупных, Мейс коснулся губами, едва подавляя новый всплеск ярости. Гривус, этот зверь, этот убийца… который посмел касаться его милого Иита так, который посмел причинить забраку боль, который посмел обращаться с ним, как с безвольной игрушкой…

Игрушкой. И снова сломанная пополам погремушка в трёхпалой руке снисходительно улыбающегося гранд-мастера назойливо замаячила перед глазами коруна. Сломанная. Безнадёжно испорченная, треснувшая ровно посередине. Она так же лежала на ладони Йоды, как сейчас лежал на кровати притихнувший забрак. _«Если слишком сильно держать то, что любишь, то можешь это уничтожить…»_

«Нет, нет… Нет!» — взревел внутренний голос, не желавший смиряться с тем, что гранд-мастер мог снова оказаться прав. Только не в этот раз, только не с его драгоценным Иитом. Нет, он не позволит ему повторить участь детской игрушки. Он докажет, что способен защитить того, кто ему дорог.

Культура корунов ставила в свою основу четыре Столпа: Честь, Долг, Семья, Стадо. Как говорил гранд-мастер, эти Столпы составляли основу мировоззрения Винду тоже, пусть и выросшего далеко от родного дома. С той лишь разницей, что Семьёй оказался не гхош, а Орден, а Стадом — Республика. Раньше он не задумывался об этом, предпочитая рассуждениям факты, но сейчас он думал, что Йода немного ошибался в своих суждениях. Семьёй был не Орден — Орден стал частью Стада, слившись с Республикой. Семьёй был один-единственный разумный, вокруг которого Сила пела и мерцала, как бы говоря: «Смотри, вот он. Твой избранник. Твой Третий Столп.»

Заботься о своём супруге. Защищай свою кровь. — гласил Столп Семьи. Мейс это прекрасно помнил. Стадо, то есть Республика, была тоже важной, и ради неё он жертвовал Честью и Долгом. Но иногда в голове скользила другая мысль — как можно жертвовать Семьёй ради Стада, если без Семьи, без поддержки ты не управишься со спасённым такой ужасной ценой Стадом? Коруны никогда не следовали за траводавами в одиночку. Это было занятием для всего гхоша, где у каждого была своя роль и своя обязанность. И всё чаще корун задумывался о том, правильно ли вообще он всё это время толковал философию Четырёх Столпов?

— Мейс? — послышался обеспокоенный голос иридонца, который обернулся через плечо, почувствовав волнение Винду через их связь.

Корун не ответил. Пространные размышления о жизненных ценностях подождут. Сейчас не то место и не то время, чтобы начать сомневаться в самой основе Ордена джедаев. Об этом он успеет помедитировать позже, а пока что, пока Стадо было в надёжных руках его товарищей по Ордену, он должен был вернуться к своей Семье.

Громыхнул выдвинутый Силой ящик прикроватной тумбочки, и темнокожий магистр перехватил в воздухе порхнувшую к нему в руку баночку с гелем.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, Иит. Никогда.

Магистр будто бы обращался не к нему, а к кому-то незримому, бестелесному, — к самой Силе. Но забрак всё равно почувствовал, как оба его сердца дрогнули, отозвавшись на ту решительность, с какой Винду произнес эти слова. Магистр редко говорил вслух о своих настоящих чувствах, и каждые скупо оброненные слова привязанности Иит ценил, как самые редкие кайбер-кристаллы.

В тишине громко щелкнула открытая пластиковая крышечка, посылая дрожь предвкушения вверх по позвоночнику Иита. Джедай стиснул в кулаке край простыни, вжимаясь щекой в прохладную постель. Дыхание коруна защекотало ухо.

— Ты готов?

— Да, — одними губами выдохнул он.

***

Два пальца растягивали его медленно, осторожно, замирая при каждом чуть более громком вздохе или движении бедер, но при этом настойчиво, не отступая, постепенно разрабатывая узкие стенки. Иит поднимал таз выше, навстречу заполняющим пальцам, но его удерживала вторая рука, так же неторопливо, размеренно ласкающая его возбуждённый член. Забрак даже не мог решить, что из этого было лучше — массирующие пальцы или плотно обхватывающая ладонь. Хотелось всё и сразу, но магистр не давал ему ни того, ни другого, то ослабляя давление на ноющий от такой сладостной пытки орган, когда Иит пытался толкнуться в его руку, то почти выскальзывая из протестующе сжимающегося колечка мышц, когда неудовлетворённый таким обращением с собой забрак подавался назад.

— Ме-е-ейс… — простонал он, комкая простынь. — Ещё, пожалуйста… Сильнее…

Спина сама собой изогнулась, когда корун ввёл третий палец. Холодные от геля подушечки мазнули по горящему жадным огнём уплотнению на передней стенке — Иит вскрикнул, дёрнувшись, член напрягся в упреждающе стиснувшей руке.

— Тихо, тихо, — шёпот Винду, невесомое прикосновение губ к косточке позвонка между лопаток посылали целую толпу мурашек по телу. — Не торопись. Ещё немного.

Шёпот успокаивал, обволакивая, убеждая, что всё хорошо, и что тот ужасный плен, те ужасные бессонные ночи, те часы, которые приходилось постоянно отсчитывать, чтобы не потерять сознание под градом сыпавшихся ударов электропосоха — всё это было где-то далеко, где-то не с ним, где-то не здесь.

— Иит, милый, славный, храбрый Иит…

Иит покорно вздохнул, снова с тихим просящим стоном вытягиваясь вдоль кровати. Ласки коруна были выматывающе-нежными, постоянно держащими в томительном ожидании чего-то большего, балансирующими на этой черте, но отступающими прежде, чем едва заметная грань была бы преодолена.

Вот его большой палец обвёл по кругу открывшуюся розовую головку, растёр выступившую прозрачную капельку, надавил на нижний край щели — и оставил в покое, спускаясь вдоль контура набухшей венки. Вот он опять мимолётом задел простату — и тут же словно забыл про неё, переключаясь на покусывающие поцелуи чуть выше поясницы.

Забрак протестующе захныкал. Он знал, что эта мучительно долгая, томящая прелюдия была необходима — Мейс был большим не только в плане своего почти что двухметрового роста, и в противном случае проникновение не принесло бы ничего кроме неприятной тупой боли после. Но несмотря на это, распаляющееся пламя внизу живота не соглашалось терпеть сводящую с ума сладкую пытку ни секундой больше. И словно в ответ на его бессловесные мольбы, корун наконец отпустил его, опять удержав от подступающего оргазма.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил он, приподнимаясь, чтобы избавиться от испачканных гелем и собственной смазкой штанов, и снова занимая место рядом с иридонцем, прижимаясь к нему со спины и целуя шею.

Иит задумался на пару мгновений.

— Я сверху, ты ведёшь. И лицом к лицу.

Это была одна из его любимых поз. Винду откинулся спиной на подушки, одной рукой придерживая своего возлюбленного за талию, а второй помогая ему направить широкую багровую головку своего члена в себя. Иит упёрся ладонью в грудь коруна, от усердия закусив губу, и потихоньку, сантиметр за сантиметром, опускался вниз, насаживаясь на твёрдый горячий ствол.

Его тело раскрывалось крайне неохотно, даже со всей предварительной подготовкой, но сильного дискомфорта не было — его с лихвой откупало приятно-смущающее чувство единения с партнёром. То, как неприлично широко раздвигались плотные ткани, то, как скользила чужая тёмная рука по его животу вниз, к лобку, словно помогая забраку в его усилиях… Всё это накатывало огромной, тягучей волной удовольствия, разливавшейся от паха во все стороны, заставляя дрожать кончики пальцев.

Последний громкий рваный вздох сорвался с губ, и острые ногти ощутимо впились в пресс коруна. Член протолкнулся полностью, и теперь Иит пытался отдышаться, привыкая к восхитительной заполненности внутри себя. Когда дыхание выровнялось, он поднял глаза — и встретился взглядами с мягко улыбавшимся ему Винду.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал корун, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до его щеки. — Ты был создан Силой только для меня. Ты мой, только мой.

Из груди Иита вырвалось что-то низкое, глубокое, похожее на довольное урчание. Пальцы магистра на миг замерли напротив грудной клетки партнера, ловя учащённые, но слаженно-ритмичные удары двух сердец. В следующий момент он крепко сжал ягодицы забрака, подталкивая его вверх и снова опуская на свой член. Младший джедай захлебнулся в уже не сдерживаемых стонах наслаждения, хватаясь за локти державших его рук, чтобы не упасть.

Винду тоже стиснул зубы, подаваясь навстречу, прикрыв глаза и шепотом перебирая какие-то короткие фразы на непонятном забраку языке. Хотя Мейс и был на Харуун-Кэле всего один раз, сразу после посвящения в рыцари — по давней традиции корунов, ему необходимо было установить связь Силы с акк-псами, животными, имевшими для коренного населения планеты такое же священное значение, как и траводавы — забрак пару раз подмечал, что Винду старается не забывать родное наречие людей высокогорья. Иит не мог сказать, что именно имел в виду магистр, что-то отрывисто восклицая на корунайском, пока уже гораздо менее нежно вбивался в податливое тело возлюбленного резкими, мощными толчками, но это было и не важно — слова сливались в один общий стон.

Иит задрожал и кончил первым, дугой прогнувшись до хруста в позвоночнике и закусив прядь собственных волос. Винду сделал ещё несколько размашистых движений, фиксируя бедра забрака, и затем с силой вжал его в свой пах, изливаясь внутрь возлюбленного и ласково поглаживая его обмякший член, пока чувствительный после собственного климакса иридонец сухими спазмами до боли сдавливал орган магистра в себе.

Винду помог Ииту слезть с его колен и привлёк забрака к своей груди, давая время опомниться от сокрушительного оргазма. Так, уткнувшись носом в растрепавшуюся макушку и обняв, он просидел, по его собственным подсчётам, всего минут пятнадцать — но когда он хотел было тронуть свернувшегося клубочком у него под боком Иита за плечо и напомнить, что надо привести себя в порядок, он вдруг обнаружил, что джедай успел заснуть, пригревшись под убаюкивающей рукой.

Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, Мейс подобрал забрака на руки и осторожно понёс в освежитель. Почему-то он был уверен, что даже шум воды сейчас не помешает сладко посапывающему иридонцу в его объятьях.

Может, потребуется ещё не одна неделя, чтобы мастер Кот полностью выздоровел и смог полноправно вернуться в ряды генералов-джедаев Великой Армии Республики. Но сегодня магистр Винду мог быть спокоен — этой ночью даже самым страшным кошмарам не найдётся места в сердце его милого Иита.


End file.
